The Kiss in the Chase
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: Chance gets that kiss he wanted at the end of 'Marshall Pucci'. Pure fluff! We're talking gigantic marshmallows here people.


"Yea,"

Something in his eyes told her that he was lying through his teeth about wanting her back for the sake of Winston, Ames and Guerrero. She knew for a fact that they wouldn't miss her all that much. Something about the way he was moving closer to her, his blue eyes never leaving her face told her that he wanted something from her and it wasn't just for her to stay in California. He wanted something and unless the unusually cold California air was completely screwing with her, what he wanted was another kiss.

"Cha-" Ilsa broke off, her mouth suddenly going dry as an impish grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Yea, Winston, Ames and Guerrero will miss you but that's not the reason I came." Chance whispered, moving closer to her. "I came here because I'll miss you and if I have to watch your plane take off then I can't guarantee that I won't steal one and fly after you."

"You'd miss me?" Ilsa breathed, barely able to talk.

"Yea," Chance shrugged as he moved close enough that he could easily wrap his arms around her. "And I want something."

"What do you want, Mr. Chance?" Ilsa asked him, a little bit breathless, although she's not sure if it's from the cold wind or if it's just because this remarkably adorable man is standing close enough to her that if he were to lean down a few more centimeters, she'd be able to kiss him senseless.

His chest heaved as his breathing got heavier and his lips drew closer to hers. Her breathing softened to short, silent gasps for air as she waited for him to make his next move. The remnants of an impish grin still tug at his lips and his eyes are half-closed, as are hers. He was completely focused on her and he's hoping that no one interrupts and that she doesn't protest to what he's about to do. He brings one hand up to face and cradles the back of her neck with it. She feels herself being pulled by the back of her neck until she's close enough, she can almost taste his mint toothpaste.

"Cha-" Ilsa broke off, unable to finish as he caught her lips and dragged her into a kiss.

The kiss was something that, although they had both longed for, had become more than just something they lusted after. It wasn't just a want. They needed the emotional release that came with a kiss. They aren't looking for any type of physical gratification, just a simple emotional release and the comfort that a kiss could bring. They needed the softness of her lips contrasting the roughness that's taking over the kiss. They needed the comfort that came from having more than just one type of physical contact with each other.

He slid his arms around her small body, wrapped tightly in a black coat to ward off the cold night air, and tugged her closer, holding her against him as she slid her arms around his neck and pulled him down a little more.

"Crap." Chance mumbled against her mouth as they parted slightly to get oxygen to their lungs. "I wasn't expecting to do that."

"What?" Ilsa mumbled against his mouth.

"I hadn't exactly planned on kissing you like that." Chance whispered, drawing her back into the kiss. "Or this."

"Hmm." Ilsa hummed into his mouth, tangling one of her hands in his hair.

Ilsa moved closer to Chance, sliding her hands down until she could slip her arms around his stomach in his jacket. As she slid her hands over his ribs, she grinned into his mouth when he arched his back away from her before she slid her hands to his back and pulled him back to her.

"If you stay, I can't promise that it'll be easy or that this won't be happening a lot more." Chance mumbled against her mouth.

"I'm strangely okay with that." Ilsa grinned as they pulled away. "I have a confession. I was never going to leave but I was going pull back on the business just a little bit."

"So why did I chase you?" Chance asked, tightening his hold on her.

"I wanted to know if that kiss ruined anything-the drunken one not the sober one-I just needed reassurance that you wanted me to stay." Ilsa told him.

"When we were hanging off of the roof of a hotel, you asked me not to let you go, I remember saying that I would never do that. I mean it-in more ways than one." Chance told her softly. "I don't want you to doubt that."

"I didn't. I doubted that things would ever be the same again. I didn't doubt that you'd chase after me if I tried to leave but it wasn't that. It was the doubt that we'd ever be the same after I kissed you." Ilsa confessed, looking up at him. "It was never you. I was worrying about my own-"

"You know, I could think of much more productive ways for you to use that mouth of yours." Chance's impish grin was back in all of it's cocky, adorable glory as he interrupted her. "I love your accent but all I can focus on is kissing you right now."

"Could it wait until we're somewhere warmer, I'm freezing even in this jacket?" Ilsa questioned softly, looking up at him.

"Send your driver home. I'll make sure you get home safe." Chance grinned, nodding toward his car. "I'm not taking any chances that you'll try to leave again."

"Mr. Chance, if I had any intention of leaving, I wouldn't have let you kiss me just then." Ilsa shot back, her own impish grin tugging at her lips.

Chance shrugged as he pulled away from her and grabbed one of her hands, interlacing their fingers. He led her out of the building and out into the damp, cold air. She led him over to her car and kept a firm grip on his hand as she told her driver that he could go home, that Chance would make sure she got home okay. With their fingers still tightly interlaced, he almost dragged her to the passenger side of his car and opened the door for her, tugging on her black curls playfully as she slipped down into the warmth of the car.

She was almost asleep when he got in and started the car. The low growl of the car as he pulled out of the airfield and onto the highway, was all that could be heard. He looked over at Ilsa, who was focused intently on the blur of lights that passed by, and could barely hide his amusement when he saw her wringing her hands.

"Ilsa," Chance chuckled reaching over to stop her. He grabbed her left hand and interlaced their fingers, resting them on the small center console between them.

She looked over at him and even in the dark, he could see the apprehension in her eyes. The fear of whatever they had going not working and leaving her hurt. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and smiled reassuringly at her.

Without a word, she looked down at their intertwined hands and then back up at him. The apprehension and fear in her eyes was gone, erased by one simple little smile from the man sitting next to her. No man, with the exception of her husband, had been able to erase all of her doubts and fears with a simple smile.

And as she relaxed into the seat, leaving her hand intertwined with his, she knew without a doubt that whatever they had would work.

* * *

><p><strong>So if Mark Valley did that to me, I'd probably faint. Anyway, this was just sitting on my computer waiting to be finished and I wanted to post something because I've been on a roll lately with all the posting so I finished it and here it is. I hate the ending though...I don't know why. Anyway, leave me some love Dolls! <strong>

**Au Revoir Loves, **

**RobertDowneyJrLove **

**P.S. Pardon my horrible French. I took Spanish not French. Ironically enough I'm not fluent in that either. I read it better than I speak it. **


End file.
